The present invention relates to surface treating pads for attachment to a motorized driver device.
To clean a dirty surface it is common to use a chemical cleaning formulation with wiping or brushing to loosen and remove debris, dirt, and the like from the surface. Similarly, to work in a polish or wax on furniture or a floor one often rubs it in with a rag or the like.
Motorized force can more easily clean or polish a surface, or otherwise treat it. Some prior art devices have abrasive wheels or polishers that are motor driven. For example, SonicScrubbers markets a replaceable abrasive pad mountable on a rotary oscillating driver to facilitate the pad cleaning hard surfaces (such as those typically found in the home).
However, these motorized approaches typically required separate manual application of a cleaning or other treating formulation to the wall or other surface being treated. Further, they can sometimes result in uncontrolled splattering of fluid (e.g. if the pad is overwetted). Moreover, special care had to be taken, at increased cost, to keep such pads from delaminating prematurely.
It has been proposed that a pad mountable on an oscillating driver be impregnated with cleaner (or have a pocket where a cleaner packet could be inserted) so that the device also delivered a cleaner to the surface. However, this still left some of the other concerns noted above.
Thus, a need still exists for improved surface treating pads that are used with a motorized driver device.